Reeking Havoc in the Naruto World
by BaTmAnS.sPaWnS.oF.eViL
Summary: And so, Angel-chan led us down the not-so-yellow-brick road, while we all sang ‘We’re off to see the wizard, the whimsical wizard of oz' Very off key might I add . This was going to be a fun adventure. Very Fun.


**Hey guys! Yeah, new story sorta know why? My cousin accidentally deleted my old one…I is sad D: but this is a new start at least! This one'll be much better I promise! This one will actually make SENSE! But you'll still get your daily amount of humor :3 ANGEL-CHAN! Shall be in this one! *jumps with glee* and we promise, longer chapters! No more short-short ones! Lub's you guys! Hope you enjoy :D!**

**For those of whom don't know who we are…**

**I'm Allie, I'm the authoress, Toby's my boyfriend, and Hannah and Mellissa are my bff's, so now ya know! Got it? Get it? Good! On with the story!**

**You don't have to read the below things in bold, this is just so you know what we look like, and shit…**

**Name: Allie  
Age: 15 :3  
Hair color/style: black! But the bottom tips are orange. Bangs sweep over left eye, and go's to my shoulders, has orange headband with little black skulls/ broken hearts all over it, behind my bangs.**

**Eye: jade green  
Height:...5'5...  
Piercings: three piercing the top one orange small hoop, the middle one  
black small hoop, and the bottom one orange/black striped hoop, in both ears,  
a little silver stud in my nose (not ring, a stud),and ****belly button**** stud :3  
Clothes: black ****skinny jeans****, fishnet elbow things,  
orange tank top, ****black fingerless gloves****, black converse with neon colored writing all over the white parts.**

Name: Mellissa, also known as Mel  
Age: 18  
Hair color/style: black, with blonde highlights, usually up in  
messy bun(black/yellow striped ribbon keeping it in place, not like bow but like  
wrapped around the bun then tied in a not), with bangs over right eye, go's to  
my mid back…but still in a messy bun :3  
Eye: black  
Height: 5'7  
Piercings: black lip ring, 4 earrings in each ear (all silver/black), and **belly****  
****button**** stud.  
Clothes: black hoodie (with zipper)tied around the waist, yellow shirt that  
stops a little bit above my bellybutton, black ****skinny jeans**** with black converse with little neon colored hearts doodled everywhere on the white part**

Name: Hannah  
Age:16  
Hair color/style: bleach blonde, with scarlet streaks dyed into it, in two  
loose braids with ribbon going down both, goes to my waist  
Eye: blue!  
Height: 5'6  
Piercings: 3 piercing in both ears, top: black, middle: red, bottom: black  
with what looks like red splattered on it  
Clothes: black shirt that has red splatered on it(to look like blood :D),  
wrappings going all the way down both arms, and all under shirt, one  
**fingerless glove****, black skinny jeans, black converse with neon colored doodles all over the white part.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Name: Toby  
Age:17  
Hair color/style: a little longer in the front (the bangs) shorter in the  
back, bangs go over right eye, bleach blonde streak in bangs.  
Eye: black  
Height: 5'9  
Piercings: nose stud, lip ring  
Clothes: black shirt, wrappings on left elbow, and half way up right arm,  
black skinny jeans, black converse.  
**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Yep, it was just another ordinary boring day, nothing to do but walk around the park like the total morons we are...

"…Well I can count to ten…"

"Your stupid! I'm only six and I can count to one hundred!"

"Pfft, well, at least I'm not a nose picker!"

"I AM NOT! I've never picked my nose before its gross and only gross little boys pick their noses, besides I'm smarter then you!"

"No you are not! I'm just mentally challen-"

"ALLIE! Stop fighting with a five year-" " I'm six thank you very much" "guh! Whatever! Stop fighting with this _six_ year old and come on! Toby's taking us to chuck-e-cheeses!" Hannah screeched very…very loudly in my ear before whisking me away to where little miss muffet sat on her tuffet eating her-oops wrong story…my bad! I said Mel, not miss muffet, and I said stood flailing her arms every which way. Not sat on her tuffet eating. You have no proof. None what-so-ever. *Giggle* rhymes…they were the good 'ol days…

"OMG CHUCK-E-CHEESES?!?! SEE'YA LATER MIDGET!" Yay! Toby's taking me to chuck-e-cheeses! Could this day get any better?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"TAKE THAT YOU FROG OF DOOM!!!" Mel screeched while making the frogs hop on the…frog….hopping…game…yeah…

"YOU GET'EM MEL!" me and Hannah were standing by her side, screaming encouraging word's at her because we're just that great. But Toby…well he really didn't want to be here the bastard had planned on ditching us here at chuck-e-cheeses then running off to go home. Bastard…

"Can we go now? I really don't want to be here…or with you guys…" the bastard- I mean Toby said.

"NOT UNTIL I MAKE THESE FROG-BITCH'S JUMP FOR THEIR LIVES MEWHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Excuse me ma'am? I'm going to have to ask you to leave, kids play here and we don't want your swearing to disrupt them…or get their parents mad…and your kind of breaking our frog jumping game with how hard your hitting it…" some nerd-teen-freak dude said, who does he think he is? He's wearing fucking mouse ears! Jerk…

Mel just simply turned around and glared at him, Hannah tried to jump in to say something before Mel killed him, but that's not how it worked out. I kicked the man in the shin, grabbed Mel and Hannah's hands and ran screaming, "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME COPPERS MEWHAHAHAHA!" Toby of coarse followed instantly so he wouldn't have to pay for the damages...

Toby always pays for the things we break…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that…incident we decided to go to my house, cuz it's awesome…and because it's got a big screen TV so yeah…

"Oh my god! That was so much fun! It was like I was Jason Bourne for a minute!"

"…No you weren't Al…Jason's hot and uses a gun…" Mel said because she's jealous of meh awesome skills.

"Yeah you were more like James bond…"Hannah said

"…But I'm not a loser…or a vagabond…and Mel are you trying to say I'm not attractive?" Tis true Bond means Vagabond, Vagabond means traveling Hobo. Don't believe me? Look it up. Educate your brain.

"Nah Hun your hot! But not Jason Bourne hot…you're a female kinda hot Jason's like hot hot" **(This is a real conversation we had before…sad isn't it?)**

"Well whatever! Let's watch TV Naruto's about to start!" Hannah said

"Le-gasp! Now?!?! PAUSE IT FOR A SECOND! I need my plushies!" and so I took off to my bedroom to grab my plushies.

"I brought mine in my pocket unlike your retarded ass!" Mel yelled at me while pulling out an Itachi plushie from her pocket.

"*giggle* I have my plushie!" screamed Hannah to no one unparticular while squeezing the heck out of a Kakashi plushie.

"OK! I'm back! Got meh plushies! All's well in lala land now…" I said while holding up a Sakura plushie, a Zexion plushie **(I know he's not from this show but I love him :3)**, a Gaara plushie, a Naruto plushie, a Deidara plushie, a Sasori plushie, a Shikamaru plushie, a Tobi plushie,a Kiba plushie, and a Kisame plushie. Yes I have a lot of plushies. Deal with it. Now your probably wondering 'how did she carry all of those?' well, have you ever heard of a bag? Yes, I put them in a bag and brought them with me. **(I truly do, do this whenever I watch Naruto, and if I'm reading the manga I always have my plushies spread out around me so I cans hug 'em whenever!)**

"…Hey Allie?"

"Yes Hannah?"

"I thought you hated Kisame…"

"With a burning passion" Mel piped in

"Oh I do, this is my voodoo doll of him! Cant you see all of the sowing pens, and the big gashes in him?" **( Yes I do have a Kisame doll, and I do take my anger out on it because I hate him.)**

"…so you paid money to get a doll, then destroy the doll…"

"…yeah…?"

"…cool! I gotta get one!" I'm a roll model in the making. Believe it bitches.

"HUSH! It's starting!" and so began the Naruto theme song, the only problem was…there was no images just a white screen. Yes, if you were wondering, we did freak out.

"OMG WHAT'S WRONG WITH IT?!?!?" Mel screamed…loudly…

"I DUN KNOW!" was my oh-so-smart reply

"WELL FIX IT IT'S YOUR FUCKING TV!"

"FINE!" and so, I whacked it. Five times. Nothing happened.

"BITCH MOVE!" Mel screamed before throwing me to the ground, and kicking my TV without mercy…my poor TV I loved you so!

"Toby! Make your sister stop!"

"*sigh* Mel stop it before you break her TV, I'm not paying for it…" Toby said while walking into the living room and pushing Mel to the ground before examining the TV, he moved a few wires and the next thing I know, we were falling.

We fell.

And fell.

And fell some more.

Being the person I am did the only thing I could do; I flailed my arms and started to sing "I believe I can flyyyy! I got shot by the FBI!!! All I wanted were some collar greens, and maybe a few chicken wingsss!"

"You preach it Allie!" Mel screamed while trying to spin around in the air, and failing…she looked like she was trying to do the chicken dance truth be told. Something's terribly wrong with her, but you gotta love her.

"Could you guys shut the hell up? You're giving me a headache…" Toby's such a loving friend…even when we're falling. Did you notice my sarcasm? If not then your insane…

"Never! I'd rather die then be silenced by the man! So go to h-" CRASH! Ow…poor Hannah didn't even get to finish her sentence before we crashed…

"OHMEHGAH! HAHAHAHAHA YOU FACE FELL FLAT INTO THE GROUND BITCH HAHAHAHA!" Mel screamed while pointing at me

"One, its rude to point –at this she gave me the middle finger- and two, you fell face first into the ground also, so SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!"

"…Well I fell with grace…"

"You cant fall with grace…"

"…Bitch…"

"Thank you"

"NOW if you guys are done with your little spat, can we…FIGURE OUT WHERE THE HELL WE ARE?!?!?" Toby must be upset…he's screaming now…

"Fine, there is no reason to scream bastard, didn't your mother ever teach you to not be rough with a lady?!?!?" said Hannah

"*Giggle* that came out wrong Hannah" Mel said before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Wha-? Never mind! Lets just try to find someone to talk to, and get back home…" Toby said

"…Well I'm gunna stand up now…laying on the ground is degrading my awesomeness…" and right when I stood up, I heard screaming.

"Is it raining or something? I do believe it is…" I said while sticking my tong out to catch the rain.

"Rain doesn't scream fucktard"

"…Was that comment meant to hurt my feeling Mellissa? Because hurting feelings is really mean-" SPLAT!

"OH MY GOD ALLIE GOT CRUSHED BY A KANGAROO!...WITH A GREAT FASHION SENSE!" Hannah screeched while dancing the hobo dance and pointing at me/the kangaroo.

"I'm not a kangaroo, and yes, my fashion sense is ftw awesome" said the 'I'm not a kangaroo'

"OMG IT LIVES MEWHAHAHAHA!" Mel screamed to the heavens while laughing like a maniac. Which she is but you get the point.

"…err, whoever you are, your gunna kill Allie if you continue to sit on her head…never mind forget what I said stay there." Toby said

"Oops! Sorry!" Miss not a kangaroo said while hopping of my head

I, being as awesome as I am, hopped right up, striked a nice guy pose, and grinned a monkey grin.

"Tis ok mortal!"

"…I'm not a mortal, I'm a vampire…" came 'I'm not a kangaroo but apparently I'm a vampire' lady's reply

"OH MEH GOD BRETHREN!" I glomped her because she's a vampire to!

"Allie! Get off her! She's suffocating!" Mel screeched while ripping me off of her.

"Oops…sorry! Anyways! I'm Allie, the blond ones Hannah, the black haired ones Mellissa, and the other black haired one's Toby!" yes, I'm very good at introductions. Be jealous.

"*Giggle* your parents must have wanted a girl really badly if they named you Mellissa *Giggle*" lady from the sky said while poking Toby's ribcage…hard.

"*snort* to bad he wasn't pretty enough" Hannah said before we all (minus Toby) burst out laughing.

After the laughter subsided (meaning 30 laughter filled minutes later), we had calmed down enough to ask Lady from the Sky her name.

"Oh sorry! I'm Angel! And I didn't fall from the sky, I was pushed!"

**(Angel's profile thingy to tell you her skills, looks, and all that stuff:**

**Name: Angel  
Age: 16  
Height: 5'2"  
**

**Hair: Reddish Brown shoulder length held behind head with a purple rose clip,  
with side swipe bangs hanging over ****left eye****.  
**

**Eyes: Seaweed Green  
**

**Piercing: Right cartilage, three on both ear lobes. Small silver hoop in  
cartilage, barb wire hoops in first, ****skull and cross bones**** in second, and ruby  
stud in third.**

Clothes: tight navy blue camouflage cargo pants, shuriken chain belt hanging  
kind of loosely on the hips, black toe less 2 inch **high heel**** ninja boots, mesh  
****fingerless gloves****, a black halter top with hot pink stitching and neon purple  
hearts and kisses all over it, black zip up hoodie with hot pink splats  
everywhere, about nine silver bangles on each arm, and a choke chain that had  
a skull and cross bones hanging from it.**

Ninja rank: Jounin, Medic-nin

Preferred weapon: A large black Claymore that's 3 1/2ft long worn strapped  
across her back.)  
(Yes Angel is kick-ass awesome.)

"Hiya Angel! And what pushed you? PENGUINS?!?!? Their evil you know."

"No! Penguins only push me down on Thursdays! It was the evil invisible squirrels who did it today!"

"Oh god, I hate when that happens!" Mel said while wagging her head back and forth.

"How old are you Angel?" Hannah asked.

"Sixteen!"

"DAMN IT WHY IS EVERYONE OLDER THEN ME?!?!?"

"Because you're stupid" Mel said while patting my back

"*sniff* I-ITS NOT FAIR!" and so I burst out into tears and glomped Toby, whom in return patted my back, already being used to this behavior because he's so awesome.

"…If it makes you feel any better I tripped up the stairs yesterday" Angel-chan said.

"…And for some strange reason I do feel better…"

Toby must have been getting tired of us or something because he sounded more irritated then usual when he said, "Could you just tell us where we are so we can get back home please?"

"Oh! Sorry my bad! Welcome to…" Angel began

"…To…" Toby sounds even more irritated. Yay!

"To…"

"DAMN IT WHERE ARE WE?!?!?"

"THE HIDDEN LEAF VILLAGE…KONOHA!"

…

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Me, Hannah, and Mel screamed at the same time.

"*hyperventilating * Get my inhaler!" I screamed

"…You don't have an inhaler dipshit…" Mel has a mean way to say things. And that's a terribly mean way to talk to someone.

"DAMNIT!" well, there goes my whole 'I took what you just said dramatically' scene…

"There's no way. We. Are. From. Texas. Not. Naruto." Hannah said while muttering to herself, this big chunk of info was hurting her sanity. Poor Hannah.

"How do you know who Naruto is?" Angel said popping up behind Hannah, thus scaring Hannah shitless.

"Well dur, he's only a famous anim-sffmmr rmhfmm!" Mel started to say only to get Toby's hand slapped over her mouth.

"Could you just show us the way to the village? The sooner we get things sorted out the better…"

"Ehh, sure why not…since your new here and shit you gotta go see Tsunade-sama anyways" and so, Angel-chan led us down the not-so-yellow-brick road, while we all sang (including Angel after she picked up on the words) 'We're off to see the wizard, the whimsical wizard of oz!" (Very off key might I add), with the exception of Toby of coarse. Because he's a prick.

Me, Mel, and Hannah going to Konoha.

This was going to be fun.

Oh-so-much fun.

…But not including Toby. He's a prick.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! And yes, Angel-chan is a real person :3 she's a friend of ours so, yay! We're actually going to be in one of her stories so, yeah go look her and all her awesomeness up!**

**Angel-chan: ****.net/u/1300548/BrokenAngel363**

**Angel-chan's story: ****.net/s/4768289/1/**

**Again, hope you liked it, review please! And we'll loves you fo-eva! Which does include hugs. And snacks we stole from Angel-chan. FEAR US!**

**-Allie-Hannah-Mellissa-Toby-**

**In loving memory of 'Me, My friends, in the Naruto world? CHAOSENESS! YAY!' May you rest forever in the grave known as being deleted.**


End file.
